


Promotion to Parent

by Kuewnasi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BLU, Gen, Medic being Team Mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as Medic is concerned the phase, ‘Promotion to Parent’ is certainly not part of his job description in BLU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion to Parent

When Medic first came to BLU, for as he was concerned his main job as a support class is to heal and patch up their wounds. The moment they cried out his name, the Medic ensure he’ll be there with his Medi Gun.

This isn’t one of them.

“Scout. Pyro.”

Said teammates momentarily stopped their playful antics. Their clothes and boots dirtied and faintly soaked with filthy mud. Their stained faces held mischievous grins (despite the fact that Pyro wear a mask it was apparent enough anyway) and their body itched to jump and splash in the puddles.

Amazingly, they looked more like children then hired mercenaries. 

The Medic still wasn’t amused, his brows crossed and his lips set into a hard frown. His eyes narrowed as they spy over the amount of mud and mucky water. Clearly holding dirty bacteria and germs and already the Medic just want to throw them in a large tub.

“Stop it. And take a shower,” his thick voice heavily emphasized.

“What!” The Scout shouted, followed by muffled protests from the Pyro. “Nuh uh, doc, we just got started! And its ceasefire, can’t we just have some fun or somethin’? Please?” 

There it was the royal plea with a touch of a huff, followed by Pyro’s ‘puppy eyes’ as the both of them stood dangerously near the German.  
Immediately it felt like a scene replicated after stubborn children who refused to go inside and eat lunch because they’d rather starve and play outside.

“Nein.” And harshly dragged them inside the base, ignoring their struggles and protests, already proved futile by the Medic’s overwhelming strength.


End file.
